


take care of yourself while i'm gone

by seokiejunnie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Break Up, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Regret, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiejunnie/pseuds/seokiejunnie
Summary: five years into the war, it's finally time for felix to face sylvain. with a broken relationship, this should be easy for him, just like the others, but the promise they made as kids brings him back to his own reality.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 4





	take care of yourself while i'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this fanart i saw that i cant find the creator of- but felix's side of his fight with sylvain with a lot of added backstory i came up with! (also im sure they dont fight in arianhoud but i wrote it like sylvain takes felix's place in the fight (if felix weren't with the empire))

Knock, knock.

Felix slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the window in his room, squinting at the moonlight shining back at him. At this hour, it could only be one person. He slowly stumbled his way out of bed, his irritation only growing.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Felix....? It's meeee..." A voice whispered to the door.

"I'm coming, you imbecile," Felix groaned back.

As soon as Felix opened the door, Sylvain hopped inside and shut the door behind him. He rested his back against it with a _huff_. Once he relaxed, he stood back up, eyeing Felix up and down.

"What?" Felix glared.

"You didn't even get dressed?" Sylvain smiled, "And your hair is down."

Felix was quickly caught off guard when Sylvain ran his hands through it.

"It's so soft," Sylvain grinned.

Felix swiftly turned and grabbed his hair tie on his desk, wrapping his hair into a bun, "Whatever..."

Sylvain shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"What are you even doing here?" Felix pressed.

Sylvain let out a sigh, "I went on a date with this girl but then another one of my....past dates was there, wondering why I cancelled on her today. Then, they both chased me back into the monastery. Now, I'm hiding here."

"Sylvain, you....you idiot! You can't keep coming here in the dead of night to hide from enraged women!" Felix shouted.

Sylvain just smirked as Felix continued to go off on him. That was, until Sylvain heard multiple footsteps coming down the dormitory hall. He jumped up, placing a hand on Felix's mouth. Felix's eyes widened and he quiet down. 

Sylvain looked towards the door and then back at him, "Look Felix, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't come around this late. It's just...they all know where my room is and...you're the only one that lets me in. Ingrid won't and neither will Dimitri..."

Felix shoved Sylvain's hand off his mouth and glared, "Oh, they know where your room is?! Of course they do. Every woman at the monastery does because you love to play around with them!"

"Fe, why are you getting so mad?" Sylvain pouted.

"Why am I getting so mad?" Felix scoffed, "You do this every time. I'm tired of this, waking up in the dead of night just to hide you away from an angry affair. I'm getting so mad because you're so oblivious, ignorant, clueless, the list could go on! It's humiliating that you're so blind you can't even see that I lov-"

Felix quickly shut his mouth and stared at Sylvain. Sylvain stared back at him with a surprised expression.

"What...were you gonna say...?" Sylvain managed to get out.

Felix turned around, facing the window, eyes still wide. 

"Fe...were you gonna tell me you love me?" Sylvain asked, shuffling closer.

"I...you....!" Felix stuttered, "Just get out!"

Sylvain was silent for a moment, "....do you really want me to?"

".....do what you want," Felix answered.

"I wanna stay and talk," Sylvain replied, sitting on the bed once more.

"There's nothing to say. You wouldn't feel the same anyway. Forget it," Felix spat, shaking his head.

"Can you give me a chance to answer?" Sylvain asked. He got no response. "Fe, look at me."

Hesitantly, Felix turned around. He forced himself to make eye contact with the red-haired boy. 

"I love you too, Felix."

Felix gasped and turned back towards the window, ".....you're lying."

"If only, right?" Sylvain chuckled. "We should talk about it."

"No. We should not. We will not," Felix mumbled.

"Then, I suppose I'll go find another woman to sway..." Sylvain hummed, getting up and walking towards the door.

Felix turned and grabbed Sylvain's wrist, "Don't even."

Sylvain just grinned in response, "Then talk to me."

"What is there to talk about?" Felix replied, sitting on the bed with Sylvain.

Sylvain watched Felix promptly cross his arms. "Fe, do you wanna be with me?"

"My goddess, do you hear yourself?" Felix scoffed. "All the women you fool and you expect me to be with you?"

"Well, I wasn't in love with them, now was I?" Sylvain smirked, "And you didn't make it so 'obvious' for my 'oblivious, ignorant, clueless' self."

"That's...!" 

"Felix, I promise I wouldn't treat you like that. In fact, I wouldn't even flirt with another person if we were together," Sylvain swore.

"I doubt it," Felix replied.

"Then, let me prove it," Sylvain cooed, placing a hand on Felix's shoulder, "I'll treat you the best, how you deserve it. I wouldn't dare look in the direction of someone else."

After a while, Felix turned to Sylvain and glared, "Fine. We can try."

And the smile Sylvain gave him was one he had never seen before, but would constantly haunt his dreams from then.

\----

"Felix? Wake up!" A voice squealed.

"Wha-? What?" Felix yawned.

"You're still sleeping? We have to do our private training, remember?" Bernadetta reminded. "I figured you'd be awake by now."

Felix sat up and glared at the blazing sun coming through his tent. He ran his hands over his face and fell back onto his cot.

"I'll just meet you in the forest..." Bernadetta sighed, walking off.

Felix rubbed his head, recalling the recollection in his dream, _Why am I thinking of him? Especially now. It's been five years._

He quickly brushed the thought away, grabbing his sword and going into the forest. Bernadetta was waiting for him there, shooting arrows at a makeshift target on a tree. As he approached, she jumped back and pulled out her dagger.

"Felix! You scared me!" Bernadetta screamed.

"Per usual," Felix said, rolling his eyes.

Felix had been fighting with the Empire for five years, alongside Edelgard. He and Bernadetta kept close during these years, usually for training purposes. Bernadetta made Felix better at stealth, something he wanted to learn for his plan to become an assassin, or anything related to using his sword. Sadly, the ongoing war putting his dreams and aspirations on pause. Bernadetta kept to herself, only coming to Felix about certain things. She was still shy, just like their time in the monastery.

After a while of training, Felix noticed Bernadetta was quieter today. He was sure she noticed the same with him.

"Felix?" Bernadetta mumbled.

"Hm?" Felix hummed.

"Can I get some advice about something?" Bernadetta asked.

"Go ahead," Felix allowed.

"I'm still having trouble....with all this..." She vaguely said.

"With...?" 

"Fighting....no, killing," She spoke, "These people were once our friends!"

"I suppose," Felix sighed.

"How do you do it? You know.....kill so easily?" Bernadetta asked.

Felix faced her, sweat falling from his now-cut hair, "It's not something I'm proud of. I never will be. You just have to understand that this is the reality of war."

Bernadetta's eyes widened at his words, "....you're right."

Felix started training again, hitting an available tree with his sword.

"Is there anyone you miss?" Bernadetta blurted.

Felix froze, immediately thinking about Sylvain and Ingrid, "....no. I can't afford to miss anyone."

"Felix, Bernadetta," Hubert announced, warping behind Bernadetta.

"Eeek!" Bernadetta shouted, "Hubert!"

"Lady Edelgard requires your presence. She's in the meeting tent," He replied, warping away.

\----

Edelgard smiled as the two entered the tent, "Good evening, you two."

Felix just nodded while Bernadetta greeted her. Ferdinand, Lindhardt, Hubert, and Caspar stood around Edelgard as Felix found a good spot to listen.

"Tomorrow, you all will be heading to Arianrhod. We're planning to invade it as a strategic location. A short detour from Rhea, but worth it all the more," Edelgard explained.

Edelgard's plan was the reform the church and to do that, she had to go for the archbishop herself. 

Edelgard told each person their position, but Felix only listened for his and Bernadetta's. She would be an archer from the hills, while Felix and a few others went in for the invasion. 

"I'm sure Lord Rodrigue will be there, so be on lookout. All of you," Edelgard cautioned. "Prepare to see some old faces. You leave at dawn."

After the prompt meeting, Felix went back into his tent and laid on his cot. He faced his sword, watching it sit against his bag. 

_Why can't I forget about you? You're everywhere I look nowadays,_ Felix thought.

" _Is there anyone you miss?_ " Bernadetta's voice played back in his head.

\----

Felix grabbed his bag and walked out his room. It was late, very very late. He was heading towards the gates of the secondary church building he resided in. The students at the monastery were moved there after the destruction of the monastery. The archbishop was missing, possibly captured, and the soon-to-be King of Faerghus was driving himself mad. Little did Felix know, in a week's time, Dimitri would run off on his own, abandoning his kingdom until further notice. 

He wasn't far from the gates, and the guards would let him through based on any lie involving his father. He could get out. It was simple.

"Felix...?" 

Felix stopped in his tracks, slowing spinning around to see Sylvain standing in the shadows. He was holding some item behind his back, with a puzzled expression. 

"What are you doing?" Sylvain asked.

Felix couldn't meet his eyes, "...leaving."

"To go where?" Sylvain chuckled, "We're on the brink of a war. You can't go visit your father now."

"Funny you think I'd be leaving to see him of all people," Felix scoffed, "...I'm joining the Empire."

Felix could hear him step forward, "Without telling anyone?"

"As if I'd tell the boar. He'd kill me," Felix replied.

"I'm not talking about him, Felix!" Sylvain shouted.

"Quiet down!" Felix hushed, meeting his eyes.

Sylvain's eyes were teary, his eyebrows burrowed, "Without telling me?"

Felix looked back down at his feet. Sylvain stepped closer.

"Why...?" Sylvain pushed.

"You couldn't possibly understand," Felix brushed off.

"Let me try, Fe," Sylvain budged. 

"Don't call me that," Felix hissed.

"I thought we were...." Sylvain gulped, "You can't just leave me...especially without reason. Especially to go fight with the enemy!"

"I'm fighting for the right cause. Look at us!" Felix yelled, looking into Sylvain's eyes. "Dimitri is going insane and the archbishop is gone!"

"So you're going to the side you think will win," Sylvain retorted.

"Whatever will get this all over faster," Felix replied.

"...for you, that's cowardly," Sylvain provoked.

"You...!" Felix growled, "I told you. You wouldn't understand."

"What about us?" Sylvain mumbled, coming closer.

Felix was silent as Sylvain placed his hand on Sylvain's shoulder.

"The war would make us..."

"Enemies," Felix finished.

"Fe...." Sylvain sighed, "I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna go the way you want. You know Rodrigue won't approve."

"I don't want his approval," Felix fumed.

"Well, you can't just go. Especially without telling me. Why don't we just...talk this through," Sylvain suggested.

"No," Felix defied. 

"Felix-"

"We're done," Felix asserted, sliding Sylvain's hand off his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Sylvain baffled.

"We can't be together if we're enemies," Felix reminded him.

Sylvain's eyes grew cold, "....so that's it?"

"I suppose," Felix accepted.

"You know this means we'll eventually have to-"

"I know," Felix cut him off, turning towards the gates.

He waited a moment, waiting for Sylvain to say something. _Stop me. Just say something and I'll turn back._

"Felix," Sylvain deadpanned.

Felix jolt around, "Yes?"

"You forgot your sword," Sylvain said, tossing the weapon right into Felix's hands before turning and heading back to his room.

Felix watched him leave, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know if he was angry or sad or both. Before he could be spotted by anyone else, he turned and ran towards the gates, wiping his eyes as he went.

\----

"Felix!" Ferdinand yelled, "We're leaving."

Felix widened his eyes, notably startled awake.

"You okay? Your face is really puffy," Ferdinand asked, "Felix....were you crying?"

Felix touched his dry face. He definitely was. He cried himself to sleep last night.

"No! Get out! I'll be out in a sec!" Felix shouted to him.

Felix quickly sat up, grabbing his sword and other necessities and going out with the others. 

It wasn't a long trip, due to the fact the group hadn't been that far from Arianrhod, but a good enough distance to stay safe. As they walked to the gates with an army behind them, Rodrigue stood guard. Felix pushed his way to the front of the line, meeting his fathers' eyes with a glare. 

"So, my foolish son... You took it upon yourself to leave your family behind," Rodrigue spat.

"Father...I'm not coming back. I won't serve the boar," Felix replied, readying his sword. 

"It's a father's duty to settle his child's failures. Felix...You must die here and now!" Rodrigue yelled, running towards Felix.

As Felix struck, his sword began to glow as his Crest activated. His sword was much faster and sliced Rodrigue's chest as he ran towards Felix.

"Gah...!" Rodrigue cried, falling back against the ground.

In his pathetic attempts to crawl backwards, Felix met him there, easily matching the pace of his crawl with a walk.

"Look at you.....laying before me, ready for death," Felix growled, "I will administer the finishing blow."

"I suppose...I have failed then...." Rodrigue sighed, bracing himself.

Felix drew his sword back and stuck it in his father's chest, feeling no remorse. He watched the life drain from his eyes, turning around to see Bernadetta watching him with awe. The rest of the army carried through the gates, going to attack.

"You...." Bernadetta started, "You did it so easily."

"I've been preparing for this for a long time," Felix replied, grabbing the sword out of his father's chest, "It's what we have to do."

Bernadetta nodded before running off to her position. Felix continued into Arianrhod. There were areas that the army didn't cover so Felix made it his mission to go there. 

It wasn't a particularly hard battle. He wasn't feeling any remorse and slaying down enemies was the best thing to get his mind off Sylvain. That was, until he heard the loud clack of a horseshoe. The noise immediately reminded him of Sylvain and how they would ride his to go train together or to just be alone. He tried his best to brush the thought away, praying to the goddess that it was a random soldier.

"Felix," Sylvain said, stopping his horse.

It was the same one from all those years ago. The same one that had the makeshift bow Marianne made in it's head. Felix moved his eyes up to see the messy-haired adult staring back at him. The hills in the background making him look mythical.

"Sylvain," Felix replied.

"Five years, heh," Sylvain chuckled, hopping off his horse.

"Enough chit-chat. You know what we have to do," Felix grimaced, "No beating around the bush."

Sylvain looked taken aback, but readied his lance quickly. Felix rushed towards him, not using all his strength. It was apparent Sylvain wasn't doing the same.

"I see what you're doing," Sylvain acknowledged.

Felix didn't reply. He just weakly swiped his sword at Sylvain's lance, only to get it bounced back at him.

"You knew what this meant, remember? You left so now we have to do this," Sylvain reminded him, "Don't be a coward, Felix. Fight me."

Coward.

Something he was called his whole life. Something he tried so hard to prove wrong. Felix's blood began to boil.

Felix hopped backwards, "Coward? I am no coward, Sylvain!"

Sylvain backed up aswell, "Is that true?"

Felix glared at him, "Have you not heard? I killed my own father and I feel nothing, no remorse!"

"You....you killed Rodrigue?" Sylvain muttered in shock.

"I'm not a coward," Felix defended.

"I guess...you have changed," Sylvain sighed, "No remorse with him. No remorse with me, right?"

"...that's right," Felix agreed.

"Then show me you can finish me," Sylvain smirked and readied his weapon, "Unless you're a coward."

His lover, old friend, calling him a coward. That was the last thing Felix needed to hear. The last thing he needed to confirm that he had to do this. He readied his sword and ran towards Sylvain.

"Hyah!"

Sylvain struggled from the hit, staggering back and looking at his old partner, "Good hit, but can you take this?"

Quicker than the last, Sylvain ran at Felix, smacking him with his lance. The long range of his weapon wasn't making the battle easy.

Felix straightened himself, slightly touching his aching cheek. Sylvain went in for another attack, trying to catch Felix offguard. Felix quickly rebounded, meeting Sylvain's lance with his own sword.

Sylvain's eyes widened as he was pushed back by the strength of Felix's crest. It was an accidentally activation, one brought on by anger. Felix didn't stop there as he got closer to Sylvain's slicing at his leg. 

"Agh! Felix!" Sylvain cried.

Felix watched him fall with a empty expression. Sylvain held his leg, looking up at Felix to be met with a sword to his chin.

"I'm no coward, Sylvain," Felix spat, "You have always underestimated me and that will be your downfall."

Sylvain just chuckled, "I guess I have. It seems you win."

Felix just stared at him as he spoke.

"Well, are you going to finish me off?" Sylvain asked?

_Do it. You know you have to._

As Felix started at his old crush, he started to feel a distant emotion: Guilt.

"Felix."

"What?" Felix sighed.

"Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?" Sylvain pondered.

Felix gulped, "I...remember."

"Well..." Sylvain hesitated, "It's okay if we break that promise."

Felix could feel his eyes water as he heard those words.

"Just take care of yourself for me, okay?" Sylvain pleaded.

Felix stepped back in awe. He turned away, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Wha...I...I don't know if I can."

"What?" Sylvain asked.

"Sylvain...I...I can't kill you," Felix sniffled.

"Felix...I...ah!" Sylvain hissed, falling onto the ground after trying to stand up.

Before Felix knew it, his hand was in front of Sylvain, offering to help him up. Sylvain hesitated before taking his, swearing under his breath as he stood up. He quickly gained his balance, letting go off Felix's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sylvain wondered.

Felix didn't answer.

"Felix-"

"I can't kill you. I can't live like that, knowing I did that," Felix explained, not meeting his eyes once more. "...I don't even think I can keep going without you, at least not knowing I killed you."

"Fe..." Sylvain started, bringing the nickname back, "What are we gonna do?"

"As in?" Felix replied.

"You know I can't kill you," Sylvain announced, "Yes, I'm angry at you but...I still couldn't."

"And all that provocation?" Felix questioned.

"So you could win," Sylvain admitted.

Felix heard battle cries somewhere behind him. He didn't have much time. He had to come up with something now.

"We could run off. Forget about this damn war," Felix considered.

"With my horse?" Sylvain chuckled.

"Yes, you idiot," Felix bashed him.

"Leaving all this behind just doesn't sit right with me, Fe," Sylvain told him, "I know you could, but I can't."

"Well we could..." Felix tried to come up with something, anything.

"Guh!" Sylvain cried.

Felix's eyes shot to him, looking at his shocked expression. He then lowed his eyes to see an arrow, shot right in his chest.

"Sylvain!" Felix cried, catching him as he fell to the ground.

"Agh!"

"Sylvain! Hey, hey!" Felix shouted, "I need a healer!"

"Doubt....they'll be around," Sylvain struggled.

Felix looked at the wound. It pierced Sylvain right through his chest, ultimately severing his lung tissue. He was bleeding out.

"How's it...ah...lookin'?" Sylvain smirked, "Actually, you don't have....to say. I....already know."

Sylvain clung to his chest, bleeding out all over Felix's hands.

"Sylvain...!" Felix sniffed, tears flooding his vision.

"Fe...it's gonna be okay," Sylvain reassured.

Felix couldn't stop the tears going down his face, "I'm so sorry."

Sylvain meet his eyes with shock.

"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry things didn't end right. It's all my fault. This, is all my fault," Felix sobbed.

Sylvain lifted his bloody hand from his chest, placing it on Felix's cheek, "This isn't your fault. I'm...sorry too."

Felix couldn't manage to reply.

"Promise me something....something new," Sylvain begged.

"A-anything, Sylvain," Felix replied.

"Leave the war....do what you want. You're a good fighter....and no coward. You never have been," Sylvain admitted, "This isn't you."

"Sylvain-"

"You have to take care of yourself....for me, Fe," Sylvain urged, "Take my horse and get out of here."

"I can't just leave you!" Felix argued.

"I'm dying, Fe," Sylvain admitted, "I'm holding on, but I can't....keep doing it."

"We said we'd die together, Sylvain...!" Felix wept, holding onto his hand.

"Live for me, Felix," Sylvain asked, "Promise you will."

Felix stared at him, hearing battle cries get closer.

"Promise you'll go live your life as if I was right there with you," Sylvain voiced, lifting his pinkie.

"I....." Felix started, connecting his pinkie with Sylvain's bloody one, "I promise. I won't break it this time."

Sylvain smiled, just like he did that night in the dormitory, "Fe...I love you."

Felix released his pinkie and grabbed Sylvain's hand as a whole, "Sylvain..."

Felix could feel Sylvain's hand go limp on his skin.

"Sylvain!" Felix cried, shaking the man's body.

Sylvain died with a smile on his face, slowing sliding his hand out of Felix's.

"I love you too..." Felix muttered.

His eyes slowly drifted to the lance on the ground. He grabbed it, studying it in his hands.

"Felix! Felix!" A voice squealed.

That's when it hit him. Sylvain was facing the hills and got shot by an archer, one of his archers. His closest friend during the war. 

"Felix! Are you okay?" Bernadetta asked, standing before him, "Why are you on the ground? Did he get you?"

Felix looked up at her with angry eyes, "What...did you do?!"

Bernadetta looked taken aback, "I saw you getting attacked from the hills, so I helped you out! I tried to get here sooner, but enemies were attacking me. I'm sorry!"

"Are you stupid?" Felix yelled, "You killed Sylvain!"

Bernadetta looked confused before she stared at the body, "Felix- I didn't mean-"

"You completely idiot! You killed my...best friend!" Felix yelled.

Bernadetta opened her mouth, eyebrows burrowing at his words, "You told me this is what we have to do!"

Felix listened to her, knowing she was right.

"So....grow up!" Bernadetta contemplated, "This is the reality of war, right? Grow up!"

"You...you..." Felix stood up, taking Sylvain's lance in his hand.

"Wait! Felix...calm down..." Bernadetta stammered, moving back.

Felix slowly stepped towards her, glaring as she stepped back.

"Felix, stop it," A voice said behind him.

He turned to see Ingrid staring at him with puffy eyes.

"I...Ingrid..." Felix stuttered.

"Look at you," she spat, "Look at what you are."

Felix looked down at his bloody hands, shivering as he did so.

 _For five years, I've fought for the Empire. I've cut down hordes of enemies. Now I have the same look in my eyes that the boar used to have in his. The look of a savage beast who loves nothing but destruction and violence,_ Felix thought.

"You...didn't kill him, right?" Ingrid asked.

"Of course not," Felix replied.

"Then go," Ingrid demanded, "Be grateful I don't kill you here and now."

"Why...are you letting me go?" Felix asked her.

"He told me about the promise, and what he would do if he saw you again," Ingrid sighed, "I'm respecting his wishes. He never wanted you dead."

Felix stared at her in awe, walking towards Sylvain's horse and hopping on it.

"You can't just leave!" Bernadetta shouted, "You're a coward, Felix!"

She quickly aimed her bow towards the male before being pushed down by Ingrid's lance.

"Oof!" Bernadetta grunted.

"Felix," Ingrid started, "You've betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, Sylvain, and Lord Rodrigue. You've betrayed just about everyone. You should be grateful you're still breathing. Now, get out of here."

"I'm sorry, Ingrid," Felix apologized, "I wish things were different. I wouldn't make these same mistakes."

"I would hope so," Ingrid replied.

Felix looked in her eyes once more before riding the horse towards a back entrance. He rode off towards the woods, Sylvain's lance on his back.

\----

"Felix..." Sylvain whispered, walking into the room.

"Go...away..." Felix sniffled.

"Your dad told me what happened to Glenn...I'm sorry about his death..." Sylvain sighed.

Felix covered himself in blankets, hiding his puffy face.

"I'm here," Sylvain reminded him, sitting on the bed.

"Dad says he died a 'true knight' but...who wants to die so gruesomely?" Felix sobbed.

"Fe..." Sylvain said, pulling the blankets off Felix.

Felix groaned in response, sniffing into his sleeve.

"You can come here. You're always safe with me," Sylvain told him.

Felix hesitated before slowly sitting up and sliding into Sylvain's arms. He sobbed even harder into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Fe," Sylvain repeated.

"What if...." Felix sniffled, "You go like that? Or me?"

Sylvain was quiet, pondering on the question, "....I won't."

Felix scoffed through tears, "You...don't know!"

Sylvain was quiet once more, "....Fe."

Felix quiet his cries, tightening his grip on Sylvain.

"How about we make a promise?" Sylvain asked.

"Like...what?" Felix wondered.

"Let's promise to die together," Sylvain considered, "So however bad it is, we go through it together."

Felix was quiet, resting in Sylvain's chest.

"I...I was kiddin-"

"I promise," Felix told him, sitting up to look at the boy.

"R-really?" Sylvain asked in disbelief.

"I...suppose," Felix repeated.

Sylvain lifted his pinkie towards the blue-bunned boy.

"What?" Felix wondered.

"Pinkie promise!" Sylvain explained.

Felix rolled his eyes, but took Sylvain's pinkie in his own.

"Pinkie promise, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really know how to end it so the ending is pretty bad ): we never know what happens to felix but at least we know hes living for sylvain! right...? aha....


End file.
